


Say Something

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [153]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: It’s only when a passing airman gives him a strange look, however, that he realizes he’s standing outside Captain Carter's lab with a stupid smirk on his face.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Say Something Nice Day’ (1 June). Episode tag for season 1 ‘Children Of The Gods’.

Jack hesitates as he steps off the elevator, suddenly questioning his motives for being here. It seemed like a good idea when he'd been wandering the corridors on Level 25. Maybe he should just turn around and head home like he originally planned.

He rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation and continues towards his intended destination, only to stop just around the corner when he hears a thud followed by a muffled curse. He strains to hear what is being uttered but he manages to catch the words 'reproductive organs', 'idiot' and 'crap', but it’s only when a passing airman gives him a strange look, however, that he realizes he’s standing outside Captain Carter's lab with a stupid smirk on his face.

He masks his amusement and strides into her lab, only to pause in the doorway and observe his newest teammate. Her back is to him so she hasn’t heard him arrive, and he can’t help but notice that she’s changed back into her dress blues – minus the jacket – and his gaze involuntarily travels up and down her body.

As the sound of incoherent mumbling finally reaches his ears, he discovers he's been staring at her legs – but the captain still doesn’t know he’s there.

"Captain Carter."

Jack winces as she twirls around at breakneck speed, her surprise at his presence evident and she snaps to attention – while he resists the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he steps into her lab and waves off her salute.

"What'd I tell you about that?"

"Sorry, sir,” she grimaces. “It'll not happen again, sir."

This time he does roll his eyes.

"Cut back on the 'sir', as well, would ya?"

"Yes, si–" She stops abruptly and, at his disapproving look, gives him a sheepish smile.

They fall silent and Jack glances around the lab awkwardly. For some reason he hasn’t quite yet deciphered, he had planned to drop in and see Sam, but now that he’s actually in her lab, he feels a little foolish. His hesitation must show because when she speaks, she’s looking at him in concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yeah," he replies, not even convincing himself with the answer, and he exhales loudly, puffing out his cheeks. He notices her computer is on and points at the screen. "How's the mission report coming along?"

"Good, thank you, sir. In fact, I've actually submitted it to General Hammond already."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," he quips and catches the flash of fire in the captain’s eyes before he realizes how his comment sounds.

"With all due respect –"

"Captain," he interrupts with a sigh, "I didn't mean anything by my comment. I just… pretty much figured you'd have your report in ASAP."

"Oh."

He watches as her gaze drops to her hands, and she chews on her bottom lip. After a moment, she continues. "I should apologize, colonel."

"I said I didn't mean anything by it, Carter."

"No," she says as drags her eyes up to his. "I should apologize for my behavior yesterday during the briefing." She takes a deep breath. "It was completely unprofessional conduct towards you as my commanding officer and I understand if you want to lodge a formal complaint with your superiors."

Her gaze never wavers and as Jack studies her closely, he can’t help but frown in confusion. "What?"

"Yesterday. When I – ah – referred to… my reproductive organs."

He tries and fails to hide his smirk as he recalls Sam’s speech and his amusement only intensifies as a deep blush spreads across her face.

"Yes, well," he says lightly. "It probably wasn't your shining moment – but it did make the briefing memorable."

"It wasn't exactly for the right reasons though, sir," she argues. "It's just –"

"Sam," he cuts in. "I heard what happened with General West."

After the mission, Jack had decided to do a little investigating of his own and discovered that Carter was telling the truth. She had been working on the gate for two years before he and Daniel had gone to Abydos. So, technically, she should have joined them, and it had almost happened. Except for the fact that when the captain had arrived at the SGC on the morning of the mission, West let his chauvinistic and old-fashioned attitude dictate his orders and relayed a message that she was no longer needed – and it was purely because Sam was a woman.

"West was a two-star idiot for not letting you go on that mission."

His words seem to surprise her and she smiles.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

"For the record," he adds, not registering her praise, "I'm not like him."

He stands unflinching as Sam observes him closely, as if she’s trying to decide if he is telling the truth. He knows his expression is unreadable – that’s just the way he is – but he sees the moment she makes her decision.

"Thank you."

They fall silent as they hold each other's gaze and when they remain that way for just a second too long, Jack clears his throat.

"Well, I'll let you get back to… whatever it was you were doing," he says, gesturing to the range of items on the lab bench.

"Have a good evening, colonel."

He smiles slightly and nods.

"You too, Carter, and make sure you go home. I don't want to hear about you working through the night… because something tells me you make a habit of that."

She ducks her chin and laughs softly, missing the look of pleasant surprise that crosses his face as he turns to leave her lab. He stops on the threshold and turns back.

"Oh, and Captain?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You know I'm going to take you up on the arm wrestling, right?"

"I look forward to it," she grins.

"So do I. See you tomorrow, Sam," he replies, before he disappears and leaves a blushing Captain Carter staring after him.


End file.
